Mori no Hito - The People of the Forest
by pandabear87
Summary: Shion felt wonderful today. It had been 10 years since he met Nezumi. He planned a big party to celebrate. During this party, Nezumi is so touched by Shion's love for him, that he decides to tell him everything about his past: his childhood, his people, and even his real name. *Sorry it took so long! My father was sick w cancer and passed away last year. But i finished it! Enjoy!*
1. Chapter 1: A Birthday and A Surprise

**Mori no Hito - The People of the Forest**

 _ **Attn: This is an AU (of sorts) that takes place after the fall of No.6 where Nezumi doesn't leave Shion, but instead they live together in a newly remodeled village with Shion's mother and Lili. All other events from the series have already happened just as they are described in the original. Inukashi (whom I'm going to use female pronouns for) and 'Little Shion' (or Shi) live nearby, along with the remainder of her dogs.**_

 **Preface**

After the fall of the retaining wall, the remaining residents of No. 6 and the West Block began to rebuild their broken down city. Over the course of the next few years, a new village, which included both of the previous residents, had been created, housing the survivors of the tragedies that had occurred. Immediately after the wall's demise, there had been a lot of looting and pillaging by people from both sides, however, as time moved on, all involved parties decided that they should let their petty differences go and work together to create a better world. A world where all were treated equally. A world with no class division, no elites, no correctional facility, no corrupt government; just people living together peacefully. It was due to this that this new village was henceforth given the new name: Yasuragi (meaning peace).

 **Chapter 1: A Birthday and A Surprise**

Nezumi and Shion had just headed off to the marketplace to do some shopping for the household which they shared with Shion's mother and Lili. It was a totally different atmosphere than it had been when they were first living together in the West Block. People were much more friendly to one another, smiling brightly as the pair passed their shops. Shion would never forget the first time he had walked these streets with Nezumi. He had been pushed around, robbed by children, and almost killed by a streetwalker's bodyguards. It almost made Shion laugh out loud to himself at the extreme change.

"First stop is the butcher!" Shion beamed. "We need to pick up some fresh beef for later tonite." Shion felt exceptionally wonderful today, for even though it was his birthday, it was also a very important day to him for a whole other reason. He was very excited about the surprise party he had planned for Nezumi. Although he didn't know everything about him: things like his birthday, backstory or even his real name, he still wanted to celebrate this particular day. It was on this very day, ten years ago, that he had first met Nezumi on that fateful night that had changed his entire world. At that time, they were both children; one a sheltered boy living under the brainwashing facade of No. 6, and the other a fugitive running for their life.

It was Shion's naivety and compassionate personality that led him to help that boy, cleaning and treating his wounds, showing him brotherly kindness and aiding in his escape. In return, he was shunned and stripped of his elite status and forced to live in another part of No. 6. This new life suited Shion just fine, however he still couldn't help but think about the strange boy he had helped. Yet he had no regrets. He knew that if given the opportunity, he would do it all over again without hesitation.

Shion had remained oblivious to the notion that, not only had he saved that boy's life, but he had rekindled his will to live. For the next two years, said boy lived on, silently watching out for his savior, waiting for the day that he would be able to repay his debt. When Shion had been wrongfully accused of murder, Nezumi came to his rescue. He took him away and hid him in the West Block. He remained a loyal friend and companion, ever after Shion's incident with the parasitic wasp, which turned his hair white and left a long, winding scar that snaked around his body.

Reunited once more, the duo accomplished many feats: living together in the West Block, meeting Inukashi and Rikiga, infiltrating the correctional facility, finding and releasing Elyurias, and ultimately breaking down the retaining wall. These adventures strengthened their bond, proving that they were more than just two souls indebted to one another. They had fallen in love and had decided that they would live together for the rest of their days.

Nezumi seemed to be in somewhat of a hurry today, which reminded Shion that he had mentioned having an audition at the newly rebuilt theatre. During the rebuilding period, Nezumi hadn't had anywhere to resume his acting career. It had been almost six years since 'Eve' had performed on stage and he was very excited at this new opportunity. He walked with purpose, a slight spring in his step, leaving Shion panting behind him, trying his hardest to match his pace.

"Wait up, Nezumi!" Shion shouted, nearly losing sight of him. He had wanted to spend the day with him, but it seemed as though he might have to give up on this notion.

"Stop being so slow then!" Nezumi shouted back at him as he continued to push on.

"Come on, Nezumi! WAIT!" Shion begged, but his words were left unheard, for Nezumi had sped out of view. Shion sighed to himself. Oh well, he thought, I guess I'll just finish up here and head home without him. He figured it was a good thing that Nezumi was so distracted today. This would leave him time to finish preparations for that night. Shion went to the butcher's' shop and picked out some quality cuts of beef, then a small fruit and vegetable stand for the sides, and then the florist to buy a fresh bouquet of red roses. Laiden with many packages and bags, Shion headed home.

His mother, Karan, lived with them in a small apartment attached to theirs along with Lili, whose father had died. Next to this, they had built a new bakery for her so she could continue to do what she loved. She had promised Shion that she would make a cake for the occasion, which she was more than happy to do. Karan loved Nezumi, treating him as if he were a second son. She knew that he had been the one that had protected Shion when he was in hiding. During this time, Nezumi had used robotic rats to relay messages to her about Shion that helped her get through those hard times. She wept with tears of joy when they first met, practically adopting him immediately. She was overjoyed at their relationship and supported them without any hesitation.

"I'm back mom." Shion said as he pushed the shop doors open. He made his way to the kitchen where he saw his mother, putting the finishing touches on the cake. "That looks so good! Nezumi will be so surprised. I just hope that Inukashi and Rikiga haven't blabbed."

Just then, a young girl around the age of ten, walked into the room holding a tray. She had brown hair that she wore in pigtails with little pink bows. "Auntie, I finished making the sugar flowers you asked me to… Shion!" She shouted, almost dropping her tray as she caught sight of him. She hastily placed the tray down on the countertop and threw herself at Shion to embrace him tightly.

"Woah now Lili!" Shion said with a laugh, "Have you been helping mom with the cake?"

"Oh yes," she smiled, releasing him, "look, I even made some pretty flowers out of sugar! Auntie's been teaching me how to do all sorts of things!"

"Amazing! Nezumi's gonna love it!"

"Where is Nezumi anyway?" Karan inquired.

"Seems I've lost him again…" Shion giggled. His mother gave him a look of concern, to which he replied, "Don't worry mom, he has his audition today. It was a hopeless cause for me to keep up with him… You know how he is."

"Oh yes, that's right!" She said. "I hope he gets the job."

"Of course he will! I think his audition is just for show… His reputation as 'Eve', even now, precedes him. I'd be more surprised if he didn't get the job!"

"You're right. I just hope he comes home in time for the party. I've already invited Rikiga, and Inukashi is coming with Shi."

"Don't worry mom, he promised me he'd be home before dinner." Shion grinned. "And you know even better than me that he never breaks his promises!"

Karan gave Shion an unintentional tear-filled nod and resumed decorating the cake with Lili's sugar flowers. Shion put all of his packages away and began to prepare the beef and vegetables for that night. Lili pitched in with peeling, she seemed just as excited as Shion, dancing around the room as she set the table.

A knock came at the door, followed by a booming bark and a soft giggle. "Sounds like Inukashi and Shi are here, go let them in Lili." She glided over and opened the door, letting in a large black Labrador that wagged its tail in a whirlwind, bounding straight towards Shion. It licked his face all over in its excitement and wouldn't leave until it had been thoroughly scratched by Shion.

A tall thin girl with long black hair walked over the threshold holding the hand of a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Right behind them was a short and round man with a dark brown mustache, wearing a suit and tie with matching bowler hat.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" Shion laughed.

"Yeah, but where the heck is Nezumi?" The girl, Inukashi, asked. "Isn't this whole thing for him?" After she spoke, the little blond boy came over to tug on Shion's pant leg.

"Where's big brother?" He asked with a look of concern. 'Little Shion' or Shi, as they decided to call him, was a boy that Shion had rescued long ago. Now around the age of six, Shi had been adopted by Inukashi, unwillingly at first, but was now treated just as if he were her son (or another of her dogs).

"He'll be home a bit later on. Why don't you go play with Lili while the rest of us finish getting everything fixed up?" Shion suggested. Shi looked up at him with a wide grin and then ran over to Lili. The two children soon left the room, leaving the adults alone.

Just before 5:00, as the finishing touches had been made, everyone hid and turned off the lights. Within minutes, the front doors burst open as Nezumi waltzed into the seemingly empty bakery. Did they all go home for the day? He pondered. But before he could turn around to leave, Lili and Shi jumped out from under the counter to tackle him as Karan turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled as they came out of hiding.

Nezumi's face was that of pure shock and confusion. He was completely dumbfounded as to what they were going on about. As far as he knew, the only thing special about this particular day was that it was Shion's birthday, but he didn't understand why they were surprising him. "What's all this? Have you all forgotten that Shion's the one with the white hair?" He asked with a chuckle. When the two children had released Nezumi, Shion emerged, holding the roses he had bought earlier that day and blushing slightly.

"For you." He beamed, handing Nezumi the flowers with a bow. "I wanted to surprise you because today is a very special day."

Nezumi took up the bouquet and vowed back at Shion. "Well, yeah, it's your birthday… But why are you throwing me a party?" He inquired.

Shion smiled, his face growing even more flush than before, "Well…" He paused, trying to gain his composure, "Today is our anniversary, of sorts. It was ten years ago today that we first met and you changed my life forever."

Nezumi couldn't move. He didn't know what to say. He was so shocked he didn't know how to react. Warm tears began to roll down his cheeks as he stared into his lover's eyes. He had always loved him. He had been his savior all those years ago and though he'd never told Shion these exact words, he'd always credited Shion with giving him his will to live, even in his most desperate times.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Truth

Chapter 2: Telling the Truth

Nezumi's reaction was a bit shocking to Shion. He hardly ever cried in front of anyone, even to Shion. He always kept a stern face, void of emotion. Shion attributed this to his many years of living alone, but he soon realized that it was more than that. Nezumi had only casually mentioned his upbringing once as being the sole survivor of his clan, however when Shion had tried to press him for more information, he changed the subject immediately.

"God, what a crybaby Shion's made you into. You used to be such a stone faced jerk before you met this guy!" Inukashi teased with Shi standing beside her.

"That's not nice big sis. Mama wouldn't be very happy with you talking like that to big brother." Shi said. When Inukashi had taken him in, she had let one of her dogs become his mother, but she passed away a few years ago, so she continued to raise him as his older sister.

She looked down at him, and an evil smirk ran across her face. "Oh, don't worry Shi. Your Mama didn't like him in the first place. Every time he'd come around, she'd try to bite off his nose!" They both giggled as Inukashi picked up the little blonde boy.

Nezumi was still frozen in his spot, his tears still streaming gently down his cheeks. It seemed that he had been so touched at his surprise, that he couldn't stop their relentless flow. All the years of hiding his true feelings, even from Shion seemed to be pouring out of him. "I-I-I…" He attempted, but failed.

Shion lunged at Nezumi, nearly knocking him over, and embraced him tightly. Nezumi's arms went limp at his aides and he dropped the roses to the floor. "Thank you for everything!" Shion said as he too began to cry. "I just wanted us to celebrate this special day. You changed my life and I love you for it!"

"For goodness sakes, can we quit the waterworks and get this party started already!?" Inukashi grunted.

"Yeah!" Chimed in Lili and Shi in unison.

"Oh, alright." Replied Shion, wiping his eyes as he released Nezumi. "Let's get his party started!" Before he could walk away, Nezumi reached out and took him into his arms. He had finally regained himself. He pulled Shion into a deep embrace, placing his head onto his shoulder, his tears pooling on Shion's jacket.

"You… You…" He stammered, trying to get himself together. "You're wrong Shion…" He finally managed to stammer out. Shion pushed back from their hug and gently took Nezumi's chin in his hand, making him look into his amber eyes. He wiped away his tears with his thumb as he stared into his lover's silver-grey ones.

"What's with you?" He asked him, his voice full of concern. "Did I do something wrong?" Nezumi didn't respond right away, instead he simply heaved his shoulders with another snivel. Shion was starting to worry. This was very unusual behavior for Nezumi, blubbering on like a baby. Did something bad happen after they split up earlier that day?

"N-n-n-no, you've done everything right… M-m-m-more than you could ever know." He continued to stare into his lover's eyes, his tears had stopped but his eyesight was still blurred from the moisture. Shion smiled at him, still holding his chin in the palm of his hands. He lifted his other hand and started to run them through Nezumi's hair.

"Get a room!" Inukashi shouted.

"Oh, let them have their moment." Karan said as she started directing the other guests to sit. "Lili, Shi, come help me bring around the tea and coffee." Soon, all the others were distracted by their food and drink, leaving the two lovers to have some privacy.

"So, what have I done this time?" Shion asked before he leaned in to kiss Nezumi softly on his damp cheek. Nezumi could hardly control himself. This was it. He had to tell Shion everything. It had taken him ten years, but he was finally ready. Ready to tell him about his past, for no matter how horrible it was, he knew he had found his present and future in Shion's love.

"You..." He paused for a moment, searching for the right words, "You have it all wrong Shion. I wasn't the one who saved you. YOU were the one who saved ME!" Shion furrowed his brows slightly. Maybe the shock of the surprise was a bit too much… But before he could say anything, Nezumi spoke his next words: "I'm ready Shion… I'm finally ready to tell you… To tell you everything there is to know about me… About my past… Even my true name."


	3. Chapter 3: Mori no Hito

Cheaper 3: Mori no Hito

(The People of the Forest)

Shion looked at Nezumi with a look of pure shock. He had tried many times before to ask about his past but had been snubbed every time. He wasn't sure what to say. He simply stood there, staring into Nezumi's silver eyes. Together, they walked over to the table where Karan was seated.

Once the pair had finished eating, Nezumi stood up and announced to everyone, "Well now, who's up for a story? I think this would be the perfect opportunity for Eve to make her debut, don't you think Shion?" He said with a wink. Shion nodded silently, his smile widening. Nezumi walked to the center of the room, inhaling and exhaling deeply, getting himself into character. "And now, esteemed guests, I shall tell you the tale of my people, the Mori no Hito, better known as 'The People of the Forest'..."

Long ago, before No. 6 was even a thought, even before war and famine ravaged this land, there lived an ancient people who called the forest home. Within these people were four clans, each with their own specific deity they worshipped: Kaze-Gami (Wind God), Mizu-Gami (Water God), Kasai-Gami (Earth/Plants God) and Dobutsu-Gami (Animal God), all of which were sisters to the main goddess, Shizen (Nature God/Mother Nature).

We nurtured the land and protected all Her wonders. We were hunters and gatherers who only took what was necessary to survive and gave back to Her in return through praise and care. All four clans cooperated with each other under Shizen's rule. Never in our history did we fight any wars against each other because it was forbidden through Shizen's law; thus my people lived in peace for many centuries.

Each clan was named for and responsible for all matters which concerned their respective God; in other words, those who worshipped Dobutsu-Gami were called the Dobutsu Clan and cared for the animals, Kasai-Gami worshippers were called the Kasai Clan and cared for the plants, and so on. It was our job to preserve balance in nature and protect all within our world. I was a member of the Kaze Clan, or the Windtalkers. We were considered the closest to Shizen because we could understand the wind's songs: the language of the Gods.

According to the old legends, those who were born with silver eyes were the chosen ones because they reflected the moonlight, or Shizen's soul, within them. For many generations, only one family within our clan had been born with such a gift. My family had been bestowed with this gift, for we all possessed the sacred silver eyes of Shizen. It was for this reason that my family was given the name Gin'nome, meaning 'silver eyes'.

My story began twenty-two years ago… Although I don't actually know my real birthdate because I was born in the forest and my people did not use the traditional calendars as you do. I only know my age, which is the same as yours Shion, because my people kept track of the passing years by following the cycles of the sun and moon, as well as watching the stars. As my mother had told me, I was born to a full moon on a midsummer's night. It is because of this that I was given the name, Gin'nome Munsuta (Silver-Eyed Moon-Star), my true birth name.

Part of the tradition of my family was for the first born sons to learn Shizen's songs, so I was taught by Obasan (grandmother), my clan's shaman and wisest member, at a very young age. By the time I was four years old, I could recite Her words with ease. One of the most important things that I was told is that, in order to properly understand and convey Shizen's wishes, I must void myself of my own emotions and let Hers flow through me. I must remain an empty vessel to hear all the voices of the wind.

This was not to say that I was not allowed to feel anything, it was just that I had to keep myself open to receive Shizen's emotions at all times. I still felt love and compassion towards my fellow brethren and the many creatures and plants that lived within the forest. As a Windtalker, I was called upon by members of the other clans to relay Shizen's message. Sometimes this would mean giving warnings for coming storms, while other times it meant singing a celebratory psalm for the oncoming season.

Once, I was called upon to sing Shizen's song of death to ease the suffering of an older member of the Mizu Clan who would soon pass on. Obasan and I walked to the river together to see him. He had fallen ill with a sickness that my people could not cure. When we arrived, his fellow clansmen brought us to his tent, where he lay on the ground, wrapped in many blankets, shaking violently from his pain.

The caretakers let me in and left along with Obasan, leaving me alone with the dying man. I stood by his side and waited for Shizen's words to flow through me, then I began to sing:

 _Oh, my child, fear not death,_

 _For thy soul shall come to me,_

 _For I will hold you safe and sound,_

 _When the final winds encompass thee._

 _Fear not this time, for 'tis not the end,_

 _My sweet, my dear, my faithful friend,_

 _I shall take you now with all my grace,_

 _Into my loving, warm embrace._

I could see how the man relaxed as I sang. It seemed that the blessings of Shizen had taken away his suffering. I will never forget the peaceful smile he possessed as his soul silently passed on to reunite with Her; his death came without fear or pain through the power of the wind's song.


	4. Chapter 4: The Birthplace of Shizen

**Chapter 4: The Birthplace of Shizen**

For the next few years, I upheld my responsibilities as a Windtalker, relaying Shizen's wishes and singing Her songs. My mother was very proud to call me her son because, according to Obasan, I was the youngest Kaze for many generations that had been able to fully perceive Shizen completely. I had honed my skills at keeping myself open to Her voice at all times. It was for this reason that Obasan decided that I should visit Shizen's birthplace. She felt that this would make the bond I had with Her stronger still, nearly unbreakable.

On a warm summer night, when I was around nine years old, Obasan and I traveled into the heart of the forest. I tried my best to quell my nerves as we ventured onward closer and closer to the site. Once we reached the center of the forest, we came upon a giant, centuries-old, weeping willow tree. The branches were so long that they brushed the ground around it, creating a curtain that hid the trunk. The wind blew through them, singing a soft lullaby in my ears. I closed my eyes as I took in Her song.

"This is the very heart of the forest, Munsuta." Obasan said as we both stood before that glorious tree, "Beyond this curtain lies the home of Shizen. As the chosen one, you must go and meet Her face to face. This will make your bond with Her stronger than ever." I opened my eyes to look at her as Shizen's lullaby came to an end. My people believed that Shizen could take on any physical form within nature; this meant that She could appear before us as anything She wished, whether it be a plant or animal. Obasan told me that She had once materialized in the form of a crane, but She never took the same form twice.

Relaxed and calm, I walked through the branches toward the trunk of the tree. At first, I saw nothing but the bark on the tree and the fallen leaves scattered about the ground, but then I could hear Her song again:

 _Oh child of mine, with silver eyes,_

 _Inside of whom my soul resides,_

 _Come look to me, my dearest son,_

 _And sing my words for everyone._

 _Look closely now, for you shall see,_

 _The form in which I chose for thee,_

 _Fear not, as I materialize,_

 _Oh child of mine, with silver eyes._

As Her song ended, I looked above myself to find the source of the song. After a few moments, I could see a large figure flying towards me. Shizen had indeed come to me in the form of a tawny-brown owl which had swooped down and landed on my shoulder. She clicked her beak and lifted Her head up with pride as I reached over to stroke Her head gently. She hooted softly and sang many more songs to me; the more She sang, the closer to Her I felt. My mind and body felt light as a feather, like I was floating through the breeze, lost to Her soothing melodies. All sense of time and space were lost to me as I remained in this state: it was a glorious feeling. Never in my life had I even felt so close to Nature.

Once She had finished Her final tune, the owl flew back into the tree with a farewell hoot. I came back to my senses and slowly made my way through the branches back to Obasan. Up until that moment, I had not realized that my eyes were wet with tears. It seemed that I had been moved by Shizen's blessings. Obasan smiled and took my hands in hers, "You did well, Munsuta. Let your tears flow, for they are a sign that you are truly a chosen son of Shizen." At that time, I thought that that immense sense of joy I felt within myself would never be duplicated for the rest of my lifetime, until just now with you, Shion.

At that, Nezumi paused his tale to look at Shion. He could see that he had been moved by his story thus far, for his eyes were misty, as if her were holding back tears. Karan, on the other hand, had already been crying, it seemed, because her cheeks were damp and he could see where her tears had left tracks down the sides of her face. Shi and Lili had both fallen asleep, their heads resting on the table they had been sitting at with Inukashi, who piped up to say, "This story is all well and good, but it's a bit boring. Look, you put the little ones to bed with it!"

Nezumi made a sour face at her and said, "Well, why don't you take Shi home? Lili and Karan can go too if they want to. Rikiga already snuck out a while ago. If my story is so boring, then I won't force you to stay."

Inukashi clicked her tongue. She was torn because half of her was curious about the rest of his story, while the other half just wanted to take Shi home and go to sleep. "Well, what if Karan takes Shi and Lili to her place next door? They'll be okay by themselves."

"Oh, I see," Nezumi said in a mocking tone, "my story is interesting enough for you not to want to leave just yet." He shot her an evil smirk as she grunted with indignation, not wanting to admit he was right.

"I don't mind, Inukashi," Karan spoke up, "I'll take the little ones to my place, you three can continue on. Nezumi can just tell me the short version some other time. This really is Shion and his moment after all." She stood up from her seat and roused the two children enough for them to walk out of the shop together. Shi and Lili gave both Shion and Nezumi a sleepy hug before they left with Karan. Once the three had gone, Nezumi looked at Shion again. His eyes were still misty, however his expression had changed to that of confusion.

"What's the matter Shion?" He asked his lover with a hint of concern, "Surely my story couldn't have moved you to tears just yet. I haven't even gotten to the good part!" Shion stared at him for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts.

Finally, he spoke up to say, "So, your real name in Gin'nome Munsuta. That is such a pretty name, why don't you go by that!? It's way better than being called 'Rat' all the time!" Nezumi smiled as he walked over to Shion's table to sit beside him. He reached out his hand to stroke his lover's hair gently, looking into his amber eyes.

"If His Majesty will allow, I still have quite a long way to go before my tale is through. I shall explain all of this in due time, so please be patient." He paced his other hand on Shion's cheek, still stroking his white hair. Once Shion seemed to have calmed down a bit, Nezumi took another deep breath, "Now then, my sweet prince, shall I continue?"


	5. Chapter 5: Shizen's Warning

**Chapter 5: Shizen's Warning**

A few months had passed since my visit to that sacred willow tree and soon the season changed to autumn. My people were very busy gathering provisions for the winter to come. We picked the fruit and nuts from the trees, hunted and fished game, and collected wood for fire. I helped along with my mother, skinning the rabbits and foxes so that we may make clothing from their pelts.

The Kaze Clan helped to lift everyone's spirits, making light of our work by singing Shizen's blessings:

 _In the autumn breeze, I sing to thee,_

 _My children of the wood,_

 _For winter's wrath is close at hand,_

 _So mind now what you should._

 _Hunt and gather what you must,_

 _To endure what lies ahead,_

 _My blessings now I send to you,_

 _To ease your cause for dread._

Once we felt we had stored enough supplies for the winter months to come, we took a few weeks to rest. All four clans met together for a celebrations to eat, drink and share stories. This would be the last time that we would be able to gather before the season changed.

I loved this time of year because it meant meeting members of the other clans that I usually did not see otherwise. I talked to other youths from the other clans, telling them the story of my meeting with Shizen. Another boy from the Dobutsu Clan told me about how he had helped nurse a baby deer that had lost its mother to illness. He spoke with pride as he recounted his tale, telling of the joy he felt at saving the animal's life. It was great being able to talk to others of my people, especially those close to my age. Even though I enjoyed talking to Nature, it was still good to socialize with other humans as well.

We celebrated into the wee hours of the night, as the embers of our fires had started to lose their glow. Soon the four clans would go their separate ways. Just as the last clan had packed up to head out, we heard strange noises coming towards our camp.

Something large and loud was headed for us, the likes of which we had never encountered before. Closer and closer it came until finally, we could see what the source of the noise was. Three large iron beasts had approached our camp with bright lights shining from their ugly faces, cutting through the darkness. They roared loudly as they crunched the leaves and branches on the forest floor. We watched in wonder, not knowing what to expect as they slowed to a stop before us.

Suddenly, a man wearing strange clothing hopped out of the belly of one of the iron beasts. He was tall and thin, with brown hair. Soon after, two others emerged from within the other two beasts: another man and a woman. My people stood and watched, unable to fully understand what was happening. Because we were always a peaceful people, we never felt the need to carry weapons, besides the knives we used to hunt. All we could do was stand our ground, waiting for what these strangers to make their move.

"Hello there!" Said the first man as he walked towards us, holding his hands above himself and speaking in a language I had never heard before, "We mean you no harm." The other two people followed close behind him, also holding up their hands, as if trying to tell us that they were harmless. Seeing as they were quite outnumbered, our collective fear slowly ebbed. When the three strangers had reached our fire circle, I could see that Obasan had risen from her seat to greet them.

"Good evening strangers. We are the clan of the wind. What business have you here?"

It was obvious that these newcomers did not understand us any more than we did them, for they continued to stare at us, hands still raised. Obasan stood still, rooted in her spot, waiting for their reply. They had stopped moving. Both sides were cautiously awaiting the other's next move, both unsure how to proceed. It was at that moment that I heard Shizen's voice whisper in my ear:

 _Oh child of mine with silver eyes,_

 _Within whom my soul resides,_

 _Be careful of these strange men,_

 _For they are neither foe nor friend._

 _Heed my warning, for in time,_

 _True destruction soon will lie,_

 _Within your midst as they will come,_

 _And cause much pain for everyone._

 _Take caution now, or wait and see,_

 _What horrors shall become of thee,_

 _Be weary now, my dearest son,_

 _My silver-eyes, my chosen one._

 _Relay my message to one and all,_

 _Make sure to tell, or you may fall,_

 _Or become a victim to their greed,_

 _These strangers who will just deceive._

 _Hear my warning, my child, my son,_

 _My silver eyes, my chosen one._

As She finished her song of warning I could feel a sinking sensation within. Shizen's words were very clear to me: do not trust these strangers. I attempted to walk towards Obasan to tell her what I had heard, but it was too late. She had already greeted the three, stretching her arms open wide in our traditional way. She leaned forward in a slight bow, showing that we meant no harm to them, which they bowed back to us to show that they felt the same. Obasan had motioned for the three to sit beside the fire with the rest of us, showing them kindness despite our differences. Although Her words still echoed in my head, I decided that Obasan knew what was best and stopped my worrying.

That night, after the Misu Clan had left, the Kaze Clan decided that they would bring the newcomers to our camp. We set up an extra tent just for them right next to Obasan. They seemed to be happy for this and smiled and bowed as we all retired for the night. As I went to my own tent with my mother to go to sleep, I still could not shake the heavy feeling in my chest.


	6. Chapter 6: Written Emotions

**Chapter 6: Written Emotions**

When I awoke the next morning, my nerves had calmed a bit. I still felt a bit uneasy about these new visitors, however I seemed to be the only one who was worried. I decided that I would keep Shizen's message a secret and trust Obadan's judgement. When they emerged from their tent, she greeted them once more with her arms outstretched in welcome.

"Oh strangers from beyond the forest, for what reason have you come to us?" She asked. Again, it seemed that they did not understand our language, so they simply stood and stared at Obasan. This is going nowhere fast, I thought to myself… At this rate, we'll never be able to know the truth.

Suddenly, the man that had exited from within the iron beast first stepped forward and started to speak to us in our language. He took his time and spoke with the skill of a child. "We come to learn forest," he began, butchering our beautiful words as he continued,"no want harm. Just look and learn. We teachers and researchers. No weapons, just books."

"What are you called?" Obasan asked the man, trying to talk slowly so he could understand.

"My name Kichirou," he said, pointing to himself, "this Yori," he pointed to the other man, "and this Mariko," he pointed to the woman, "what called you?"

"We are the Kaze Clan of the Mori no Hito. We are a peaceful people who live to nurture Nature. We will allow you to stay with as so long as you are respectful to our ways."

The man named Kichirou nodded in agreement, showing that he understood our wishes. "Thank you for kindness. We will try not trouble you." At that, he walked to the iron beast that was still sitting on the perimeter of our camp. He went inside of it for a few moments and then came back out holding a notebook and pen in one hand and a strange box in the other. He returned to face Obasan, holding out the box, "May we film you?" He asked.

Obasan didn't know what he meant, but simply nodded anyway. She didn't seem too worried about them and their strange ways. The man bowed and walked away to talk to his two companions.

For the next few months, as winter approached, we let them do whatever they wanted. They didn't show any signs of wanting to do us harm, so we let them be. They spent most of their time watching us, taking notes, and carrying around the large box, stopping to talk to one another in excited voices and share their notes. I still felt unsure about them, but continued to trust Obasan.

When the first snow of winter finally came to the forest, we gave them each a rabbit fur blanket to wear as an offering of friendship. They each smiled as they received their present, showing gratitude for our generosity.

One night, in the middle of winter, I saw the man Kichirou walking about camp, mumbling to himself as if lost in his thoughts. I walked towards him slowly and cautiously, curiosity had gotten the better of me. I wanted to talk to him to find out what his true intentions were; I had still not forgotten Shizen's warning from when they first arrived. When he stopped his pacing to sit on a nearby tree stump, I tapped his shoulder lightly to get his attention, making him jump slightly. He turned to look at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh! You startled me, little one!" He said as I looked him up and down. I stood perfectly still, waiting for his next move. I could see that he too was looking at me, I could feel his gaze all over my body, giving a feeling of great discomfort. "What is your name?" He asked me calmly, looking me straight in the eyes. He was making me nervous. Only hunters and predators looked you in the eyes like that, and usually it was right before the kill. I hesitated for a moment but then finally gathered enough courage to speak.

"Gin'nome Munsuta of the Kaze Clan." I replied. HIs piercing brown eyes still staring into my own, as if he were looking at my very soul.

"What a beautiful name!" He replied with a smile, "My name, as I have already told your elder, is Kichirou. I am a researcher from outside of the forest. My companions and I have come to study this land and its resources in order to expand our own civilization." His words made no sense to me, I had no idea what he was going on about. I had never been outside of the forest, nor had I even known the existence of any other people besides my own. Nature was my only friend, my clansmen my only family, I had no knowledge of any others.

He released his gaze to look through his bag he had put next to him on the ground. He rummaged through it until finally pulling out a ragged looking book. He opened it up and began to read from one of the pages:

"If we shadows have offended,

Think but this, and all is mended,

That you have but slumbered here

While these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream,

Gentles, do not reprehend:

If you pardon, we will mend:

And, as I am an honest Puck,

If we have unearned luck

Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,

We will make amends ere long;

Else the Puck a liar call;

So, good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends."

He read these words with a passion that I had not heard before. Even though I did not fully understand their meaning, I was still memorized by them. "Did you like that?" Kichirou asked with a smile, "that was a passage from Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. There isn't anything quite like his works, he certainly does have a way with words, eh?" He could tell by my expression that I had indeed enjoyed those words, I had been lost to them, imagining myself in the midst of a dream as I walked through the forest. He handed me the book, which I took into my outstretched hands, feeling its rough cover, flipping its moldy pages. I realized that I wanted to learn more about these foreign words. I wanted to be able to decipher them, understand them, feel them. It was at that moment that I discovered my new found passion: the passion for written emotions.

"Will you teach me?" I asked Kichirou, still holding the book.

"It would be an honor, Gin'nome Munsuta." He replied, gripping the book, covering my hands with his own.


	7. Chapter 7: Traitor

**Chapter 7: Traitor**

During the winter months, I studied that book, learning their language as I went. It was hard at first, but the more I read the stories it held, the more infatuated I became. This new realm of fantasy and adventure I discovered was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Some of the stories made me laugh, some made me cry, others made me want to sing… The many emotions each story awakened in me were almost too much to handle.

After having to remain an empty vessel to receive Nature's words, having all these new feelings thrust upon me was a foreign sensation. In fact, I was so immersed in this new word, I had not heard a wind song in many months and I had forgotten completely about Shizen's warning.

When spring finally came once more, I had memorized Kichirou's book from cover to cover and could recite each play, sonnet, and poem. He was impressed by my skills indeed, for I had not only learned a new language I had never heard before, but I had also internalized an entire book of Shakespeare's works.

"You certainly have some skill with words!" He told me after I recited the final line of Sonnet 139. I smiled at my new found friend, my sense of pride growing within. "It seems that you, having grown up in a society of oral tradition, are quite masterful in portraying emotions through words! It's almost as if you were made for being an actor!"

It was true that my people did not have a written language, but we did pass on our traditions and stories through storytelling. It felt very natural to speak my lines instead of reading them from the pages. My history as a Windtalker helped me to purvey the emotions of others better than my own, so it was only natural that I had this gift.

One day, I decided that I would show my gratitude to Kichirou for his kindness by singing him a song I had learned when I was young. It was a song of fortune and friendship Shizen had taught me. After I finished, he stared into my eyes just as he did on our first meeting. This time, however, I did not feel the same fear as I had then… I trusted this man now, he was a friend.

"Where did you learn that beautiful song?" He inquired, a hint of intrigue in his brown eyes.

"Shizen taught it to me when I was four years old," I replied, "it is one of my favorite blessings."

"Who is Shizen?" He asked, his rising interest evident in his voice.

"She is the All-Mother: sister to the wind, animals, plants and rivers. She lives in the heart of the forest, inside an old willow. I have met Her once because I am the chosen one." I told him without realizing. I stopped talking, knowing full well that I had said too much.

He raised his eyebrows as he spoke his next words, "Would it be possible for me to meet Her too?"

I hesitated. In my mind, a myriad of thoughts buzzed, each telling me something different. You can't, he's a foreigner; yes you can, he's a friend; you can trust him; no, yes, no, yes… I didn't know what to do. In my heart I knew that I shouldn't, but at that time, I didn't think there could be any harm in any of it. After a long pause, I finally made up my mind, thinking to myself that, by sharing this with him, I would make Her see that Her song of warning had been unnecessary after all.

"Okay. I will bring you to see Her."

The next morning, I took Kichirou to the center of the forest, back to the sacred willow tree where Shizen lived. I had already decided that I would keep this a secret from Obasan. Once more, I could hear Her song whispering to me in the breeze, rustling the branches as they swept across the forest floor. I led Kichirou through the branches and halted inside, awaiting Shizen to appear to us. Soon enough, a large object flew towards us both, landing on a nearby branch: a giant wasp the size of a hawk. Kichirou stared in bewilderment, not truly understanding what he was seeing; for all he knew, it was just a giant bug.

I walked closer to Her, my hands outstretched and ready, but this time She did not act as She had before. She buzzed angrily at me and refused to sing anymore. For the first time ever, the air was silent. What have I done? I thought to myself, I must have angered Her. I should never have brought him here with me. Suddenly, Kichirou started to walk towards Her, before I could stop him, he was standing within inches of Her, reaching out his hand to try and touch Her. Louder still, she buzzed in warning. It was clear that She did not trust him, nor did She want him near Her.

I was starting to panic. I knew we needed to leave before She did something to show Her powers. I tugged on Kichirou's sleeve, silently begging him to retreat, but it was too late. She had already begun to glow, Her anger had piqued, She was getting ready to attack. This is bad, Shizen only ever attacks those with wicked intentions. I had thought I would be safe, being one of Her chosen sons, however it seemed that even that fact would not save me from Her. I finally got Kichirou's attention, forcing him to run away from the site. We made it back to camp, but instead of eyes full of fear, like my own, his were filled with a mad passion that told me he was planning something wicked.

Little did I know that I would learn to regret this day for many years to come… the day I angered Shizen… the day I let an outsider see Her true face… the day I truly became a traitor to my own people.


	8. Chapter 8: Genocide

**Chapter 8: Genocide**

Spring was reaching its end, bringing forth longer days full of heat and humidity. Kichirou and his two companions were packing their belongings, getting ready to leave. They told Obasan that they had finished their research and needed to go back to their hometown in order to review what they had learned. The three metal beasts, or trucks as Kichirou had taught me, came to life once more as the three strangers boarded them. My people stood and waved them off, not knowing what horrors lay ahead for allowing such men into our world.

It was nearing the middle of summer once more and my people continued on with their lives as if nothing had happened. We hunted and fished, sang Shizen's songs, and lived on, just as we had before. I had forgotten my worries about my last meeting with Nature, thinking that She had forgiven my folly over time. I figured that, now that those strangers had gone, She would not be angry any longer. It seemed that this thought held some truth, as I was able to hear Her happy melodies through the summer breeze. All was well, or so I thought…

On the evening before the first full moon of summer, which would mark my tenth year of life, we heard loud crashes, like thunder, heading towards our camp. The sounds reminded me of the three trucks that Kichirou and his friends had arrived in, but they seemed much heavier and in larger numbers. My people began to panic, for even though we had seen them once already, this time they were coming at us faster and more dangerously close than they did before. When finally the source of the noise had approached, I could tell that this time, they did not come in peace. Instead of three trucks, there were seven giant tanks, mounted with large cannons.

There was no time to think anymore as the people inside started to pour out of them and begin to torch my clan's campsite with large sticks that could breathe fire, followed by many others who started to massacre my friends and family with machine guns. All we could do was run. We left our camp in a hurry, desperately trying to get away. We made it to the river, only to find that the Mizu Clan's riverside dwellings had also been destroyed. They too had tried to flee, but none had managed to stay alive. Horror struck, my clansmen continued to run, watching as our precious forest burned down and dissolved in that horrible blaze.

Many women and children, as well as the elderly, were left behind or shot by the monsters chasing us. My mother, Obasan, and I tried our best to keep up with the rest of our clan, making sure we did not lag behind. More gunshots cut through the air as I saw more bullets whizz by, barely missing my right shoulder, but hitting my mother in the back. I tried to stop to help her up, but Obasan pulled me by my hand, forcing me to leave her be. One after another, the bodies of my people fell to the ground, creating crimson pools of blood as we sprinted on. The monsters were closing in on us fast, it almost seemed a hopeless cause, but still we pushed on. At one point, I lost my footing, tripping on a fallen branch, but Obasan scooped me up and carried me on her back; for an old woman, she was very strong and fast.

I could feel the heat of the fires around me, hear the screams of my people, see the monsters coming ever closer to us. Another barrage of bullets came in a thunderous wave, passing through my shoulder and hitting Obasan in her hand that was holding my leg. She released her grip in reflex as both of us fell to the ground. Then another bullet hit her in the leg. I tried with all my might to help Obasan to her feet, but she refused, "Leave me be Munsuta! Run now, run as fast as you can. Please!"

One of the men wielding the fire sticks had gotten very close, burning everything in his wake. I forced myself to run away, leaving Obasan to turn to ash, like the rest of my home. I felt an immense surge of pain as another blaze of fire burst forth and scorched my back. It was the most agonizing pain I had ever felt, but still I ran. When I reached the edge of the forest, I caught sight of a stone water well. I hid inside of it, hoping and praying to Shizen that those men would not find me. I cowered in fear and pain, listening in horror to the echoes of my peoples dying screams, waiting until the sunrise of the next morning before I climbed out. I looked back towards my home, hoping that it had all been a nightmare… But only death and destruction befell my eyes.

The forest, my people, my family, my friends, everything had been obliterated… And it was all my fault. I was the one who did not heed Her warnings, I was the one who showed Her to Kichirou. I was to blame for the genocide of my people, and also the one would live on with the burden of guilt for being their sole survivor.


	9. Chapter 9: The Correctional Facility

**Chapter 9: The Correctional Facility**

"That's terrible!" Shion cried, his emotions having gotten to him. "How could they possibly do something so horrendous! It wasn't your fault… How were you to know that they would do something so heinous!?" Shion stood up quickly, pushing the table he and Nezumi were sitting at, causing it to move about a foot. "And to think that at that moment I was one of them!" He seemed so overrun with many different emotions: anger, sadness, rage, confusion…

Nezumi was not too surprised at Shion's reaction, he had seen him like this before. He was used to his strange outbursts. He had acted like this many times and he knew the only way to handle him when he was like this was to just let him have his moment… Just ride it out.

Shion was shaking now, shaking with his fury. Nezumi remained calm, watching and waiting until he would come back to reality. Shion's fists were turning white, his face was red, his eyes were closed, teeth clenched. All Nezumi could do was wait…

Finally, after about ten minutes' time, Shion slowly started to loosen up. Color was returning to his hands, his jaw was relaxing. He opened his eyes, which were now welling up with tears, and stared blankly into Nezumi's silver-grey ones. "I'm sorry…" He stammered.

"Why should you be sorry?" Nezumi asked, "It's not as if you are to blame. You have nothing to do with any of this." He was trying to remain as calm and collected as possible. He walked over to Shion and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I think that maybe I have told you enough about myself for one sitting… I never meant to make you so upset. Maybe we could save this for another day… It is your birthday today… I feel like I'm ruining it…"

Shion stared on into Nezumi's eyes, his own vision was blurred from his tears. "No, please don't stop…" He said with a sniffle, "I want to know… I'm sorry for my actions… Please continue…" Nezumi smiled as he took his other hand and began to wipe his lover's cheek with his thumb. Both stood in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. After a long pause, Nezumi took Shion's hand and brought him back to the table to sit. Once they were situated, he released Shion's hand and cleared his throat...

"Now then, as they say in my line of work, curtain call… The show must go on…"

Tired, injured, afraid, shaken, grief-stricken… I didn't know what to do. I was all alone. The forest was silent… No sound, not even the wind. My back was raw and bloody, I could still feel the heat of the fire upon it. My shoulder had been grazed and was also bleeding. I felt weak. My first thought was to go back into the forest to try and see if anyone else had survived, but deep down I knew that that was a pipe dream.

I had been lucky in finding my hiding spot… I had never ventured outside of the forest, so I didn't know anything of the expansive farmlands. It was all new to me. I looked ahead and saw only fields of corn and wheat. There was no sign of humanity for miles, except a large stone wall way off in the distance. I pondered for a moment just what a barricade such as that was necessary to guard. There certainly wasn't anything around that would pose as a threat…

At that point, I had to make a decision… To remain where I was to die alone or to walk towards that giant wall. Neither option held much hope, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that going back into the forest would only cause me more pain.

I tore off a piece of my sleeve and wrapped my shoulder to stop the bleeding. My back still ached, the blood had seeped through my shirt and I could tell that pieces of my flesh had started to peel off. Every step I took was agonizing, but I was determined to move forward. In the end, I chose life and made my way slowly towards that wall.

Onward I walked for what seemed like hours, making very little progress. Maybe I was hallucinating from my pain or maybe I had just underestimated the distance, but the more I walked towards it, the further away it seemed. I was growing weaker and more tired the more I tried to push on. My legs were shaking, my feet were cut up and bloody. I felt faint… Like I would collapse at any moment.

Finally, my body gave out. I fell face forward on the ground and lost consciousness. I have no real memory of anything that happened from then on. When I finally woke up, I was sitting in a steel cage, sitting on a cold iron chair, chained to a table by my wrists. The lights were blindingly bright, making it hard to focus. There was no sound besides the faint echo of my own shallow breathing as it resonated off the walls. I was terrified.

Suddenly, a robotic voice rang in my ears, "VC 103221, you are now under the control of No. 6's Correctional Facility. From now and henceforth, you are considered a highly unstable subject, so we have implanted a 'violence chip' under your skin."

As the robot finished, my eyes had fully adjusted to the light, revealing a large mirror on the wall in front of me. This was the first time in many years that I had seen my own reflection,but I still didn't recognize the person I saw. I was pale, thin and frail with a look of defeat; pitiful and pathetic, almost inhuman, like a dying animal.

Large iron doors swing open and two large men entered. They looked similar to the three strangers we had welcomed into the forest. I shifted in my seat, becoming very uneasy. My heart was racing as flashbacks of memories tormented my mind. I tried to resist them, but I couldn't move. They had most likely drugged me to prevent me from doing so. All I could do was allow them to drag me away.

They threw me like a corpse into a small cell with no windows or doors. It seemed they had treated my wounds and changed my clothes because i could feel bandages on my shoulder and back and the shirt I was wearing had no blood on it. A tray covered in grey mush was pushed through a small slot in the door, which I figured was food. With no utensils, I scooped it with my hand and forced the foul pudding down.

After I finished eating, I crawled into the corner of the cell and hugged my knees. My mind rushed with many thoughts and emotions. I should have just gone back to the forest to die like the rest of my people… At least then I would feel some sort of honor… But I guess this is my punishment for not heeding Her warnings and causing all that I love to be destroyed.


	10. Chapter 10: Unwanted Reunion

**Chapter 10: Unwanted Reunion**

For the next year and a half, my daily routine was the same. Every mealtime, a new tray of that same grey mush was shoved into my cell. I ate it reluctantly, knowing that it was my only means of sustenance. Some days strange men would come in to poke me with needles or hook me up to machines that made funny noises. Then they would leave me alone in the darkness once more.

This day, however was different. A few minutes after I ate my meal, two large men came in and dragged me away to another part of the Correctional Facility. I didn't bother to try and resist them anymore. Even though they had stopped using the drug on me a long time ago, I knew it was hopeless. I walked between them in silence, only the clinking of my restraints making noises as I went.

We halted in front of a large lab room. I could see multiple men and women wearing white coats and goggles holding flasks and beakers filled with strange liquids. Why did they bring me here? I wondered to myself as the two men directed me to the back of the room. There was a man standing behind a desk with his back facing us. He was tall and thin with short brown hair. There was something about this man that seemed familiar to me.

"Oi!" Said one of the men holding me, "we've got the new specimen you requested." The man with the lab coat ignored him as he continued his experiment. This made the other man angry as well.

"Oi! Rou! Turn around!"

At that, the brown haired man turned around. My eyes widened in shock and my body felt numb with fear. No way! I thought, it can't be… "Kichirou!?" I cried out loud without realizing.

"Sorry for the hold up, I was in the middle of something… I needed to wait for the chemical reaction to stop." Rou said as he twirled the flask in his hand a few times before he placed it on his desk. The liquid inside turned from red to green in a matter of seconds. He had ignored my outburst, pretending like he hadn't heard. "Thank you gentlemen, will you please put him in position for me?"

The two men pulled me into another room inside of the lab. It was very large and full of many things I had never seen before… Computers and screens, strange tools, microscopes, flasks, beakers. At the center of the room was a cylindrical tank of unknown fluid. Suspended in this fluid was a large and strange entity with many wires coming out of it.

They removed my chains and strapped me into a chair. Rou walked over and put a helmet with wires on my head and an IV in my arm that stung as its contents began to flow through me. I tried to move, but the leather straps were far too tight. I was shaking all over, panic stricken. But then I heard it. There was music coming from within the tank, flowing through the helmet to my head… Like a familiar lullaby… Just like the wind songs of the forest. I closed my eyes and tried to listen…

The winds will sweep away all of, our souls,

And people will try to steal our hearts.

Oh nature, oh wind, oh sky, oh light,

Please help us to remain in this sacred place,

Oh please hear our prayers and save us!

Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh dreams,

Watch over us so that we may return,

And abide with you forever.

The winds will sweep away all of, our souls,

And people will try to steal our hearts.

Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place

and continue to sing all of your songs.

Oh please, won't you help me,

And sing my song for all to know!

Oh please, will you help send my message to,

All of my children?**

"Shizen-Gami!" I gasped aloud in disbelief. I opened my eyes to see Rou standing before me, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh yes, Munsuta," he cackled, "that was your precious Shizen indeed!" He walked over to the large tank and pointed to the contents. "When you showed Her to me, I didn't know what it was at first, but then when I saw Her demonstrate Her powers, I was fascinated. So the night before we left, I went back to that place you showed me and stole Her."

What!? What is he talking about!? Stole Her? How? He couldn't have!... I was shaking now, full of fear, anger, frustration, confusion… No way!

"Oh yes, we have Her now. We have taken Her and given Her a new name, Elyurias, the 'Queen Bee' of No. 6!"

This can't be… No! No! They took Her! Those monsters took Her! They killed my people, my family, destroyed my home, and even took our Mother!

I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore. Shizen's song was still buzzing in my ears. It was like Her final cry for help. My eyes were welling up. Tears streamed down my cheeks, unwavering, relentless. There was nothing I could do. The guilt that I felt from before had come back to me tenfold. Everything. All of this. It was all my doing...

It was at that moment that I realized that I would never trust anyone ever again.

**Listen to Elyurias's song on YouTube as sung by Nezumi's seiyuu:

I tried my best to match the syllables to the melody in English without changing the meaning too much… I couldn't get it to rhyme… It was challenging, but I think it turned out ok. ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 11: Friend or Foe?**

Day after day, month after month, they would haul me into that room and hook me up to that machine. Each and every time, they'd put that helmet on me and force me to listen to Shizen beg me to save Her. Then, they would drag me back to my cage to stare into the darkness all alone. It was agonizing.

My days were filled with loneliness and my nights were filled with nightmares. Having to hear Shizen's song only made me relive that horrible day over and over in vivid detail. I had lost all hope for any sort of future. I wasn't even twelve years old and yet this was my fate. I didn't even have any more tears left to cry about the hopelessness I felt because I knew it was no good. This would be my life until I died.

Once again, the two men came and dragged me away to the room for Rou to do more experiments on me. I obediently followed, knowing that there was no use in resistance. I already knew the routine by heart anyway. We walked into the lab where Rou was waiting for me, as usual, and they strapped me into that chair once more. On his day, however, things didn't quite go as usual…

"Ah, Munsuta!" Rou said as he turned to look at me for the umpteenth time, "How are you feeling today?" His tone of concern seemed genuine, bland yet I still felt uneasy with his odd behavior. I was so used to him going on with his experimentations that his kindness was unnerving.

I didn't answer him, instead I stayed perfectly still and stared with wide eyes. "Come now, there's no need to be frightened of me." He attempted to comfort me, "Don't you remember all the fun we had when I was teaching you to read? I remember how much you enjoyed Shakespeare's works. You were exceptional!"

I remained motionless, not knowing just how to respond to him. If this was some kind of joke, I wasn't getting it at all. This man had been part of the reason why all my people had perished. Although I knew that deep down, it was ultimately my responsibility, I still felt that he and his colleagues shared in the blame.

The more I thought about it, the more confidence began to build within me. It was at that moment that I decided to speak my mind, but "Why'd you do it?" was all I could muster up the courage for. Rou looked at me and frowned. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

Are you kidding me? I thought to myself, is he serious or is he just messing with me? My resentment towards him and his kind was building. "Why did you kill my family!?" I shouted without realizing. "Why did you destroy everything!?"

Again, he stood and stared with a puzzled face. Did he really know nothing! My heart was pumping faster than usual and I felt shaky all over. I could feel my face getting warmer as my pent up rage grew stronger and stronger.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean destroyed?" Again, he wore a face of genuine concern; he truly seemed to not know anything. How could he not know!? He needs to know what harm he caused me! I was reaching my limit of restraint. At the top of my lungs I shouted at him, huffing and heaving, tears running down my face, throwing my head back, releasing all of the suppressed emotions:

"YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE CAME AND MURDERED ALL OF MY FAMILY AND BURNED THE FOREST TO THE GROUND!"

Rou's eyes widened, horror-struck. He dropped the beaker he had been holding, glass smashing as it hit the floor. He bent over slightly and held into the lab table. He too had started to pant, clutching at his chest. "Is this really true?" He asked after regaining his composure. I gave no reply, however it was enough to signify that I was telling the truth.

After a few more moments, he walked up to me so that he was standing right beside me. "We're done for the day, Munsuta. I have no further tests to run today." He said in a monotone voice that shook slightly as he spoke. He then motioned for the guards to escort me back to my cell. As I left the room, I could see that he was still quite flustered. I could tell from his lingering expression that what I had said had been news to him indeed.

This made me start to wonder… Had Rou really been an ally all along? Was he truly as guiltless as he made himself to be? Can I really trust him? So many questions and so little answers. I returned to my cell feeling even more baffled than ever.

That night, instead of the horrific nightmares that haunted my dreams, I lay awake in my cage and stared blankly into the darkness, assessing this new situation. Maybe I could use Rou's sympathy for me to my advantage…


	12. Chapter 12: Only a Rat

**Chapter 12: Only a Rat**

The next morning brought forth the same old routine. My grey slop was shoved through the flap, having the same horrid taste which I had never gotten used to. Then, within a few minutes after I finished it and put my tray back out, the two men came to take me to Rou once more.

Again, we walked in silence, dragging my chains behind me like a tail, back to the lab room with the machine. There he was, as usual, standing by his table, waiting for me to be properly strapped in. The two men were acting rather odd today, because they were watching is a lot more closely than they usually did.

Rou seemed to be back to normal today because he wore a friendly smile that comforted me despite my unwavering despair. He did, however, act a bit out of character, walking stiffly around and making sideways glances at the two guards. Regardless, he still treated me with care. It was true, I realized, that although he was running these tests, he had truly been my only friend in this place. As odd as it was to admit, I was actually happy to see his face.

Just like all the other times, he ran his tests on me, making me hear Shizen beg me for help and taking his notes. By this time, I had learned to block her words. I had given up on being a Windtalker, thinking that if I did so, it would help ease my suffering.

When Rou was nearing the final stages of his testing, he clicked his pen and placed it and his clipboard on top of his desk. Then he walked over to my side. I didn't mind it this time, after our previous encounter, I felt like I could trust him. Something in my gut told me that he was just as surprised as he looked at the news I had gave him. His reaction seemed genuine, and even though I had placed some of the blame on him for all this time, I felt like he harbored some form of concern for me.

"Munsuta," he began in a hushed voice, edging closer, fearful of the guards, "I don't know how much longer they will allow me to run these tests. What you told me yesterday shocked me beyond belief." He paused and pretended to adjust one of the wires of my helmet. "When I went to one of my superiors to ask about that day, they changed the subject and evaded my questions. None of the three of us were ever told about any of this, and that the honest truth."

One of the guards glared at Rou for a few moments, making him pretend to adjust he equipment again before he looked away. I simply sat in my chair, trying to process his words without looking too suspicious. Rou leaned in even closer, practically whispering into my ear, "I never meant any harm to come if you or your people, my colleagues and I were only there to do research. We had heard of the Goddess of the forest through legends and myths, but I never imagined actually meeting Her. Yes, the idea to take Her with us was my idea, however I had nothing to do with the massacre of your people."

Again, he played around with the machinery and pretended to adjust a few knobs. "I have gathered enough information to stop any further testing. This is not as good of news as you would think though…" He paused and leaned in closer still, his hot breath tickling my neck as he continued, "I have heard that they are planning to 'throw you away' once I've finished my research."

Those last words hit me hard. 'Throw me away'? What does that mean? Whatever it was, it surely wasn't something good. "I don't want your life to be tossed away like garbage, like the countless lives of your people. I like and respect you and do not wish any harm to fall upon you. This is why I have decided to tell you this, Munsuta."

"There is a pipeline that runs under this lab that leads to the old sewage drainage system from decades before. On my signal, before the guards come to collect you, I want you to run as fast as you can to that vent under there," he said as he pointed to a tiny square in the wall underneath one of the side lab tables. "I suppose it is to your advantage that they have only been feeding you that porridge all this time because you are the perfect size for it."

"Remember when we were teaching each other our languages and you taught me the names of the animals?" I nodded slowly, staring unblinkingly at him. I had only just realized what was happening… All those times he had pretended to fix my straps, he had been loosening them. The guards were walking towards us to take me back, when suddenly Rou jumped up in mock surprise and shouted, "Oh my! I almost forgot!" And leaned back over to whisper to me for the last time:

"What was the name of the small, furry creature that could squeeze through small spaces unnoticed called? I think that only one of those could pull this off, if you catch my meaning." He winked as he straightened back up. All of my restraints were loose enough that I could slip my arms and legs out with ease. I was still confused though… What signal? And why the sudden talk about animal words?

I had failed to understand until he uttered his next words out loud: "Only a rat can scurry away untouched, isn't that right, Nezumi?"


	13. Chapter 13: Open Window

**Chapter 13: Open Window**

At that, Rou lunged at the guards to give me a few seconds to make my escape. One of the guards shot his gun and grazed my shoulder as I ran to that small hole and forced my body through. It stung as the blood from my exposed flesh trickled down my arm. Rou had been right, if they had fed me anything of substance, I would never have fit, but I was practically skin and bones and slid through with ease.

In the pitch black darkness, I crawled on my hands and knees, unable to see anything, not even the nose on my face. I moved forward blindly, desperate and afraid. After all the resentment I had held for that man, he ended up being my salvation. I kept up my pace, dragging myself through the most foul smelling filth that none could ever imagine. It burned as it hit my nostrils, but I still pushed onward.

For what seemed like hours, I continued forward, pulling my body through the pungent sludge, searching for any signs of an exit. I could hear the squeaking of the rats that lived in the sewage drains. The noise and the constant dull pain of my wound helped me keep my sanity; as long as I could hear them, I knew I was still alive. Just like a rat, I continued onward through the sewage.

Further and further I pressed on with nothing but my furry friends' squeaks to keep my head. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness somewhat because I could see traces of them as they ran past me. It almost seemed as if they were helping me, cheering me on in my struggle for an exit. Some of them had even climbed onto my back and shoulders. In an odd sort of way, this brought me comfort. It had been a very long time since I had anyone or anything that I could call a friend.

I had lost track of time. I had no idea how long I had been going. It seemed as though I had been crawling for an eternity. If it weren't for my friends, I'd have given up long ago. Suddenly off in the distance, It could see a small patch of light. Outside? I couldn't be! I quickened my pace, forcing my tired broken body towards that beautiful light. It was a ray of hope in his monotonous black hole. Closer and closer, I could almost smell the fresh air.

I reached out my hands and felt it. Iron bars that led to the outside world. I pushed them to the side and stuck my head out. The dim light from sunset burned my eyes and the wind stung my skin, it was almost too good to be true. I almost didn't believe it, until I felt the rain hit my face.

I stood up for the first time in this foreign land that I had only heard of from Rou's teachings. The grass was soaked and squishy, reminding me of my life in the forest. Oh, what a glorious sensation it was to feel the earth beneath my toes again, to feel the rain pelting on my face and body, and to see the shine of the midsummer night's full moon as it stood in the sky, like an old friend. Full moon. That's right, it's my birthday today. And what a splendid gift this was; my freedom from that cold, unfeeling world.

My happiness, however, was soon crushed as I heard sirens sounding around me. A voice on a loudspeaker rang through the din: "Attention citizens of No. 6. There is a young deviant on the loose in the city. We ask that you remain calm and stay inside until he is captured. VC-103221 is considered to be armed and dangerous and should not be approached by anyone besides the proper authorities. Under no circumstances should anyone help or harbor this criminal. Officials are searching the area as we speak. Thank you for your cooperation."

Criminal, I thought to myself, who was it that murdered my people, destroyed my home and subjected me to testing all this time? This announcement, however ironic it was to me, would only mean bad news for me, so I decided to move on. I needed to find a place to hide until I could devise a plan. Going back to the forest was an impossibility; I needed to seek shelter and weigh my options. Using the darkness to my advantage, I snuck about the city.

I reached a rural part on the outskirts of the city with a more cozy atmosphere. The houses were large and uniform, yet they were surrounded by a small wooded area that reminded me of my forest days. I could feel the slight sting of my gunshot wound, the blood still dripping slowly over my arm. That's when I heard it. A loud cry, a mating call, carrying over the pounding of the rain. I followed the noise to find its source.

When Romeo spoke of his Juliet, he compared her to the sun, saying that her beauty far surpassed the moon. At that moment, however, I felt that he was sadly mistaken, for this boy shone brightly through the night with a celestial glow that was far more beautiful. His soft, brown hair and piercing honey eyes sent shivers through my very core.

I couldn't understand nor describe the feelings that overcame me. He was a heavenly vision set before my eyes by Shizen Herself. It was only until I heard the sirens passing from afar that I snapped back to reality and went for that open window. I climbed up the balcony, ignoring my pain, towards my newfound Juliet, in the hope that I might find shelter from the bitter, biting cold.


	14. Chapter 14: I Won't Forget You

**Chapter 14: I Won't Forget You My Aster Flower***

Louder than the thunder itself, his cries carried over the storm, a wild mating call, howling to a far off lover. I climbed up the lattice, my left arm lying limp and useless to my side. Soaked through, tired, injured and afraid, I made my way to the top. There he was, a boy with honey colored eyes and brown hair, yelling into the storm. In one swift motion, I reached out and grabbed him by his neck. "Don't move!"

There was a look of shock behind those honey colored eyes, yet for one who had been attacked by a stranger, they gleamed with a fearless glow. "Grey colored eyes… I've never seen that color before." Was all he gave as a reply. He looked at my bleeding shoulder and continued, "I'll bandage you."

"Bandage? What do you know?" I snapped, only to be cut off by a woman's voice coming from a small speaker next to his bedroom door.

"Shion, did you open the window? Close it now or you'll catch a cold. Honestly, for one who just turned 12, you sure do act like a child." Still holding him by the collar, I glared at him with the most fierce face I could muster. The boy named Shion answered the woman calmly, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"I'll close the window, sorry mom." Shion pushed a few buttons on the speaker box and the windows in his room closed tightly, blocking the sound of the thunderous storm that still raged on outside. All the while, he never averted his gaze, staring into my silver-grey eyes. His fearlessness intrigued me. Where others would have immediately called the authorities or told their mother, this boy remained calm.

He shifted his eyes slightly and saw the wound on my left shoulder. "Is that a bullet wound!?"

"Yeah, I was grazed by it." I answered as I released my grip.

"No way! You mean there are people who use guns in No. 6!?" He responded with surprise and widened eyes.

"There are hunters and there are the hunted." I said in a half laugh, smirking slightly.

"I don't understand you…" He replied with a quizzical look. He was rummaging through a small white box he had gotten from under his bed. All of a sudden, he pulled out a large syringe.

"What the hell is that!?"

"I'm going to give you some local anesthesia and stitch up your wound. I know the basics, although I've only ever practiced on meat… You'll be the first human subject"

"Hey! I don't want to be your test subject!" I protested, but ultimately lost. Shion gave me the shot, which only stung for a few moments before my shoulder felt numb. Then he started to stitch me up. "You're a strange one, you haven't even asked for my name."

"Well, I'm Shion. What about you?"

"Nezumi."

"Nezumi? You mean your name is 'Rat'. It feels weird somehow…" He looked at me dreamily, as if he'd forgotten what he was doing for a second. I stared at him until he snapped back to it, blushing slightly. He exclaimed, "Stitching complete!" And put the needle and thread back into the white box and replaced it under his bed. Bed. I hadn't slept in a real bed in many years. Even in the forest, I had a cot that was far more comfortable than the concrete of my prison cell.

"This bed feels good," I said.

"I'll loan it to you." Then the boy exited the room. As soon as he left, I climbed up onto his bed and lay down on its soft, plush surface. I rolled onto my stomach and breathed in his scent from within the fibers of the blankets. I could feel his warmth lingering on the sheets. It was no wonder he was named after the Aster flower, for that was what his scent reminded me of: sweet and fragrant.

"VC103221", came Shion's voice as he approached me with a tray of food. "You're famous. It's plastered all over the tv."

"I'm way cooler than what they're showing." I said with a smirk, eating the stew. Real food. The richness of the flavors within overwhelmed my taste buds. It was the first time I had eaten anything other than gruel in years.

"But if you're a VC, you'll never be able to escape…" he trailed off, a genuine look of concern in his eyes.

"Ha! That's because you've been brainwashed. Everyone here thinks this city is perfect!"

"I don't think that. I don't think this city is perfect." He said as he stared straight into my eyes with a piercing look that took me off guard.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you!? You hide a VC like it's nothing. If they ever found out, the consequences would be dire!"

"Yeah… It would be…" Again, his words trailed off as he spoke, but he kept staring into my eyes, as if he forgot what was going on.

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING!?" I shouted, causing him to jump a bit. I let out a huge sigh. He wasn't getting anything I was saying. What a sheltered, brainless brat! After a moment's pause, he spoke again.

"Nezumi, how did you get into KRONOS?"

I stuck my head under the covers to hide my face. I couldn't tell him what I'd done. My past was too horrible, the guilt I felt was too great. I could never reveal such things to him… Never. Not this boy.

"It's a secret. Can you keep a secret? Keep it locked up and never tell a soul? Would you be able to forget everything and move on? Forget and never speak of it again?" His face scrunched into a confused frown. "That's what I thought. And anyway, I doubt you could keep my secret, but I'll make sure to keep yours. Nobody will ever know about you yelling like that."

His face blushed a bright red, making me want to tease him some more to see his reaction. "Yeah. You scared the hell out of me! Screaming like that. Like a beast howling at the moon!" Chuckling to myself.

"Shut up!" He attempted, blushing a deep red.

That face, that face full of innocence. It made me want to do things I'd never thought about before. The way he turned so red with embarrassment… I could hardly control myself. A sudden rush of adrenaline ran through me as I lunged at him from beneath the covers, pinning him on his back on the bed and holding the spoon from the stew to his neck.

"If this were a dagger, you'd be dead."

Once again, instead a face full of fear, I was looking down at one of surprise and intrigue.

"WOW! How'd you do that!? I'm completely immobilized! Which nerves did you suppress?"

At this point, I gave up on my scare tactics and flopped on top of him. This idiot boy, with his beautiful honey eyes and his fearlessness… He's a hopeless cause. There was no reasoning with him… He was just too strange for me to handle.

"You're so weird…" I said, feeling my fatigue starting to catch up to me.

"You have a slight fever, you should take some antibiotics…"

"No, I'm fine. No more needles and drug for me, I just need some sleep." I clung to his chest, nuzzling my face into it. "Humans are so warm…" I mumbled as I fell asleep.

*In Japanese, the Aster flower, aka Shion, means "I won't forget you".


	15. Chapter 15: The West Block Stalker

By the next morning, I was gone. I knew that if I stayed in his room any longer, Shion and his family would get into trouble. I didn't want to do that to him. I wanted to protect him. He rescued me. Even though he didn't know it, he had saved me. Not just my body from injury and pain, but my soul. I had been so depressed, so angry with myself. I decided that I didn't want to cause him any more pain than necessary. In the middle of the night, I took off. Running away from his house. From this city. From the atrocity that was No. 6.

I ran to the very outskirts of town, to the wall that protected their so-called perfect world. I walked along it for hours until the sun rose for the next day. As if a sign from Shizen Herself, a beam of light shone on a small crack in the wall. I began to wriggle my way through that hole like the rat that I had become. Freedom lay on the other side of that wall.

When I reached the other side, I was a barren wasteland. Centuries old pollution and trash had been piled onto itself. Little did I know that this dump heap would become my new home. This was the West Block, where all the lowlifes and dirty scoundrels that didn't belong had learned to live together. Go figure that the lowest of the low were able to live together in peace.

For the next 7 years, I lived in the West Block, living in that old bunker. I would go to the marketplace every day and buy books and play manuscripts. Although I despised Kou and his people for eradicating my people, I was still thankful that he had taught me to read and write. I would even dare to say that he inspired me to try out for the job at the theatre. As much as I hated to admit it, Kou had helped create Eve, along with your help or course.

Soon my little hole in the ground was filled to the brim with books. Shakespeare, Verne, Dumas, Hugo… the lost went on and on. Not only did I read every single one, it I also memorized all of them. It was for this reason that I decided to go to the theatre to try out as an actor. I had originally gone to be in their upcoming production of Romeo and Juliet as Tybalt, however the director found that I was far too feminine for the role. So he suggested I try for the role of Juliet. I was not amused, but I still gave it a try. He was so touched by my performance that he hired me on the spot and demanded I play her. Hence, Eve was born.

Over those years, I performed as Eve to earn my living and buying those books from the marketplace. One day I Rikiga, a portly man who wore a bowler hat. At first glance I knew he was a shady man, but I was able to negotiate with him enough to remain fairly friendly with him. Although he did try to sell me crappy goods a few times here and there, we eventually grew to trust each other. He was the one who sold me the parts to make my mechanical rats.

One day, I had an idea. What if I used those rats to spy on that boy I met? So I made 10 of them and let them loose. Each day in the morning, I would let them go, and they would return at night with new information. I learned about how you were forced to move. About how your elite status was taken away. How your skills and intelligence were being squandered by them forcing you to become a run of the mill security boy. It was my rats that informed me of your impending doom.

The morning of your incident, I decided to pay No. 6 one more visit. And well, we all know the rest of that story.


	16. Chapter 16: Red String of Fate

By this time, Inukashi had left with the little ones and Karan and the rest had all gone home. The only people that remained in Karan's Bakery was Nezumi and Shion. The latter of the two was sitting on a chair, staring in awe as the other told his tale. He had never known how much Nezumi had thought about and cared for him. He was taken aback by his story, because it matched his own feelings towards him.

"S-so, you were thinking of me that whole time you were living in the West Block? Oh god, you were stalking me!" Shion blurted out without thinking. Nezumi made a sour face at him in response.

"Oh, so that's the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass? I just laid my heart out here and told you my deepest darkest secrets and fears and you go an-" before Nezumi could finish his words, a warm body was squeezing him tightly around his middle. The warmth was familiar. He looked down to see Shion's face shoved in his jacket. He just smiled and gently played with his white hair. "Um, Shion? Are you ok?"

Shion looked up to meet his eyes, tears welling in his own again. "I'm fine Nezumi. I'm sorry that I said that. I am grateful. I'm very grateful for what you've done for me. All these years, you watched over me. You believed in me even when no one else would."

Nezumi wiped his lover's eyes. His large red irises were shining from their tears, making them sparkle in the candlelight. All he could do was smile at him. This sweet boy. He knew that he had suffered just as much humiliation and tragedy as he had. They were in the same boat. Together. "Now come on Shion," he smiled, trying to comfort him, "since when did you become such a crybaby? The Shion I know and remember was a fearless and crazy boy who never ceased to surprise me, not this squishy ball of blubber."

He smirked and chuckled as he stroked his hair. Shion responded by nodding his head and burying it deeper into Nezumi's jacket. They remained in that warm hug for a long while until Shion finally let him go. Nezumi took both of Shion's hands in his, staring deeply into his amber eyes.

"Shion." He said, his voice sounding more stern than he intended. The boy with white hair looked back, waiting in bated breath.

"Yes Nezumi?"

Nezumi knelt to one knee. Looking up into those magnificent eyes. Smiling.

"Shion, I love you and I think this is the perfect time to do this." He let one of Shion's hands go to rummage in his jacket pocket, taking out a small package. He lifted the tiny box up towards Shion's shocked face, smiling weakly as he opened it up to reveal its contents. "Will you?" He managed to speak, his voice cracking a little as he took Shion's slim finger and slipped on the gold band.

Shion was speechless. His heart has stopped. I'm dreaming, this is a dream repeated over and over in his mind as he stared at the sparkling ring around his finger. "I…." he faltered. Shaking as the tears started again. Nezumi immediately stood up to embrace him. Shion clinged to him. It was really happening. He had really said it. Nezumi had asked him to become his forever. All he could do was hold on to him. Taking in his warmth.

After a few long minutes passed before Shion finally croaked, "yes I will, Munsuta."

The End


End file.
